


Limited Time Only

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [151]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Tenzou just wants them to be alone for a while, is that so much to ask?
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Limited Time Only

Tenzou was fairly sure that Kakashi-senpai was mad at him. He was at least hurt in some way, judging by the fact that he’d been avoiding his kohai all afternoon. Explaining why he wanted to switch to another ANBU unit had been hard for Tenzou without including the main reason that he wanted to take more missions with his boyfriend so they could share a tent and maybe finally have a moment to kiss.

He was very, very interested in having his first kiss.

For all the times they had managed to go out for very sweet and well thought out dates they always seemed to get interrupted at just the wrong time near the end. Tenzou was getting really tired of it. He was seventeen, damn it, he wanted to know what it felt like for Shisui to pin him up against a wall or something like in his senpai’s books. Books he absolutely had definitely never read. Or used to craft scenarios in his mind with himself and a certain Uchiha as the main stars. Certainly not.

“Psst!” Jerking out of his thoughts, Tenzou spun around to see the one he’d just been thinking about beckoning him from around the back of the dojo he spent the last hour training in. “C’mere!”

With a smile blooming across his face he made sure no one was looking before slipping over to where Shisui was beckoning him from. He expected a cramped alleyway and was pleasantly surprised to find a little courtyard of sorts with brick walls and weeds coming up through the cobblestone. His boyfriend was waiting for him with open arms and a welcoming look in his eye.

“I didn’t realize you were back already,” Tenzou murmured, gratefully accepting the hug.

“Just got in, I wanted to see you right away. You alright? When I saw you out front you looked kind of spacey.”

“Ah, yeah, I’m okay. I talked to senpai earlier about moving to your team and he didn’t really take it very well. I think I hurt his feelings.” Which he did genuinely feel bad about. Kakashi was the first friend he’d ever made; the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the guy. 

Shisui squeezed him a little tighter. “You were really serious about that huh? I thought you liked your team?”

“I would also like to finally have some alone time with you without one of us getting called away for a mission before…you know.” Tenzou trailed off and pulled a chunk of hair of his shoulder to fiddle with the ends. It was a nervous habit that he’d been developing ever since his hair grew long enough for him to obsessively braid and unbraid it whenever he was stressed or anxious. Worse than the fact that he even allowed the weakness of a nervous habit, however, was the fact that he didn’t usually realize he was being so obvious until Shisui gently pulled his hands away with a fond look.

“You still waiting on that perfect first kiss?” the other asked.

“Quiet,” Tenzou murmured. “Any first kiss with you would be perfect.”

“Would it now? I see. Well then allow me to correct this situation that you’ve been so patiently waiting on.”

As it turned out Tenzou was more right than he’d known. Their first kiss was indeed very perfect, soft pressure on his lips, a hand carefully sliding around the back of his neck, the world around them practically falling away. Nothing about it could have been better in any way.

“Cat! Quit macking your boyfriend, we’ve got a mission!”

“ _Seriously_!?” Tenzou jerked away from Shisui’s tempting mouth with righteous indignation flooding through his veins. “A guy can’t catch a break around here!” His boyfriend did nothing but laugh.


End file.
